


We Happy Few

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, and many more characters but those guys will be at the forefront, really the only established pairing for at least the first few chapters is r76, this is going to be a slow burn you've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: What a strange family they were





	1. From Russia With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a strange family they were

 

 

 

 

The transport rattles behind Gabe’s head, and through the minuscule spaces in the window he can hear the rush of the wind.  
  
He opens his eyes as they start to descend, lifting his head to take stock of the crew.  
  
It was a simple mission: overwatch agents had returned from a meeting in Russia with reports of possible human testing taking place. The intel was spotty at best, but overwatch couldn’t investigate without breaking privacy laws and risking even more bad press.  
  
Lucky for overwatch, Gabriel Reyes wasn’t above breaking a few laws.  
  
He only has a skeleton crew, really. He was here to investigate the supposed ‘military training facility’ as a buyer, so more agents would only spell trouble. Protection without spoiling the target: Gabe had only the best.  
  
“Boss, I fucking hate Russia.”  
  
Well. Sort of.  
  
Jesse grumbles as he checks his gun, tucking it back into his holster. “I’m gonna freeze my balls off.”  
  
Gabe rolls his eyes, leaning forward to drag out his duffel back from under his seat.  
  
“We’re only going to be outside for a minute, Jesse. I’m sure your balls will be fine.” He grumbles, grateful for his bag to hide his grinning face. “You don’t hear Genji complaining.”  
  
The cyborg had risen silently from his seat next to Gabe, settling on a piece of armor to shield his human parts. Considering the place they were going to, Gabe had made the call to pass Genji off as an omnic. He hadn’t been happy about it, but it was the best he could do.  
  
Jack hadn’t been happy with his crew either; he had wanted Gabe to bring more agents for protection.“You don’t know what you’re up against.” Jack had been frowning, a crease between his brows that seemed to be more or less permanent these days. “You’re going to be wildly outnumbered and you’re going to die on me.” 

 

Gabe smiles at the thought of that worried blond face, and he lifts the ring out from under his shirt, pressing a kiss to it gently.  
  
He tucks it back against his heart, rising to his feet as he pulls his heavy coat on. “Let’s get this over with.”

\-----  
  
The facility looks like it’s scrubbed daily: gleaming white walls, minimalist furniture, a single widow in the lobby that looks out on some far away mountains.  
  
It’s setting Gabriel’s teeth on edge.  
  
He’s clearly not the only one; Genji is tapping his fingers against his knee, lifting a hand to play with the ports on the back of his head. His eyes are hidden behind a red visor, but Gabe knows he’s scanning the room, ready for an ambush. Jesse’s knee is bouncing, sourly chewing on a toothpick (they had made him throw away his cigar), eying the door their receptionist had disappeared through.  
  
He makes eye contact with Jesse, and it only makes his brow furrow more. Jesse didn’t unseat easily, and he looked unnerved.

He looks back at Genji and frowns. The visor and helmet combo helped mask most of his face, but there was still a little skin showing around the sensitive ports on the back of his head. Obviously, they had forgone the wires to keep up the image of an omnic companion, but it didn’t look right empty…

Gabe lifts a hand and swipes off his beanie, reaching over and placing it on Genji’s head. He tugs it firmly, covering up the small holes. Genji looks at him in surprise but understands almost immediately, folding his hands in his lap.

Gabe hides a smile when Jesse can’t hide a brief, jealous glance in Genji’s direction.

  
The woman comes back, smiling with no teeth. She looks… blank. Unremarkable. She looks like the type of woman who’d blend into any crowd on earth, someone who your eyes would slide off of after a second or two.  
  
“Miss Violet will see you now.” She says in a sweetly flat voice, sitting back at her desk and resuming her computer work. She might as well be an omnic, Gabe thinks to calm his nerves.  
  
They follow another man into the depths of the place, filing into an office that’s somehow even more clean than the rest of the place. A short, slim woman sits behind the desk, hands folded in front of her and looking for all intents and purposes like a statue. Her straw colored hair is kept in neat waves around her round face, and her smile is the same as the others. No teeth what so ever. She might be pretty, but her eyes are bugged slightly, and there’s no life behind them.

 _If I made any sudden moves she might go for my throat._ Gabe thinks idly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Reyes.” Violet says sweetly, her eyes fixed on his face. “I was informed you were interested in some of the graduates from our recruitment program.”  
  
_Recruitment program, that’s clever._ if they were selling humans outright, overwatch could slam down on her like a ton of bricks. But by billing it as a recruitment, there was still a sense of legality. Even if someone figured out what their business was, there was no way they could blow the whistle without incriminating themselves.  
  
“We heard you had some options.” Gabe says coolly, keeping his face bored and blank. Violet was staring at him, and it almost feels like she wants to take his face off.  
  
Jesse and Genji copy what they see, keeping up the tough, intimidating stance. Jesse has his thumbs tucked in his belt, and he looks disinterested, turning the stick in his mouth. Genji is stock still on his other side, staring her down as long as her eyes aren’t on him. He doesn’t want to crack a smile, but he’s quietly proud of how far his boys have come.  
  
An old soldier could get used to having back up like this.

Her smile widens, but her lips never split. “We have many options. We’re very proud of how far our soldiers have come and we’re happy to lease them out… for a price.”  
  
It really is remarkable, how dead she can keep her eyes. Maybe it isn’t an act.  
  
“We’re going to have to see the product before we discuss price.” Gabe says coldly, refusing to be intimidated. “Bring out one of your soldiers and we’ll talk.”  
  
Violet stares at him, and he glares right back, keeping up a wall of ice. She wants him to break, but even if he knows she’s dangerous, he’s stared down worse.  
  
She finally rises, nodding and smiling. “Of course. Excuse me for one moment; I’ll retrieve our top student.” She says sweetly, exiting her office.  
  
When the door shuts, Jesse starts to sag, scowling a little. “What the hell was her deal, Gabe?”  
  
Gabe puts a finger to his lips, hushing him gently. They aren’t alone, not by a long shot.  
  
Minutes pass. A clock in the center of the spotless desk ticks along with the seconds, making them wait. It’s gonna be another power play, apparently.  
  
The door opens, and as Reyes turns to meet her stare he thinks, bewildered, that her shadow has suddenly come to life.  
  
The boy, man really, has to duck under the doorframe to fit into the room. His shoulders are thick across, his cheap shirt straining across his chest and thick arms. His hands are bound in electronic cuffs, his hands hidden as his cuffs beep quietly. His clothes are clearly not his: his pants are tight enough to be uncomfortable at the waist, and end about three inches from his ankles. He's not even wearing any shoes, his dark brown skin stark against the floor. Scars litter his strong looking body, and he seems to have a tattoo on his inner arm. Gabs can't quite make it out, as he can't fully turn his arms one way or another. 

The muzzle is surprisingly high tech: it wraps around his throat like a collar, holding flush to his skin and bulking up with reinforced metal around his nose and mouth, his breath slow and steady through the holes. His eyes, a bright, almost eerie gold, bore into Gabe. He got a look in his eye like a cat stuck in an alley with three dog; wild, afraid, but ready to fight. It's more than just plain fear and adrenaline. His eyes weren't the same.

Gabe suddenly wonders exactly how deep the human modification was at this place.

"This is Abeo. He's our star pupil." Violet sounds like she's trying out being a mother. Her voice is full of good natured affection, but it's just as sugar coated and flat as the rest of her. Gabriel steps forward as she starts to list off his attributes (he's not really listening) and examines the kid with a critical eye. He's strong, thats for damn sure, and if they could get him back to Angela's lab it'd be all the proof overwatch would need.

"We'll take him." Gabe suddenly says, interrupting the flow of the doctor's speech. Genji and Jesse share a look, but the doctor just smiles. Abeo looks on, now quietly assessing Gabe as they watch each other. 

"Perfect. Now, about the transfer..."

\-----

Gabe looks at the coordinates in the transport, ensuring they're correct before he heads back to the sitting area, watching his crew. He turns the key Violet had given him in his hand, letting out a hum. "Might be time to let him out of those..."

"I dunno, Gabe." Jesse settles next to Gabe with a frown, still chewing on a toothpick. They really should do something about that boy's mouth... "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean..."

Jesse and Gabe both look back deeper into the transport. Abeo is sitting cross legged on the floor, currently locked in what appears to be a staring contest with Genji. It would be a tense scene if Genji hadn't still been wearing Gabe's beanie.

"It'll be fine." Gabe says. "He's not our prisoner. And we outnumber him anyway." He shrugs.

Jesse looks at him and sighs, nodding. "Alright Gabe. I trust you." He seems to relax a little, knowing Gabe wouldn't actively deceive him in front of a threat.

Gabe stands, moving over and crouching in front of the man on the floor. Abeo flinches when Gabe gets near, but stays eerily still as Gabe unlocks his muzzle and his cuffs.

Abeo looks relieved for the briefest moment before returning to a blank state, curling and uncurling his fingers to return blood flow to them.

".... Thanks." His voice is about what Gabriel expected, deep and rough, but the accent is a surprise. He's English. 

He reaches behind him (Gabe hears the quiet pop of McCree releasing his holster and putting a hand on his gun) and theres a sound of tearing fabric. He sighs as he does, the back of his sweatpants torn in half.

Jesse lets out a breath and lowers his gun, smirking slightly as Gabe glances at him. "Can't be too careful." He says, giving a shrug not unlike Gabe at his most sarcastic.

Gabe would ask what it was about when sudden movement catches his eye. Something behind Abeo twitches, curls, lifting out of Abeo's too tight pant leg, and-

"You have a tail." Gabe says flatly, looking at the tiger striped tail in front of him, the white tip twitching faintly.

Jack was going to kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so uhhhhh heres an idea thats been floating around in my head for a week. This is kinda of a slow burn story to explore black watch and overwatch and how these characters evolve. 
> 
> And it also came about when I was messing with an ocs backstory so there you go. 
> 
> There will be other pairings and characters in this story obvi but I didn't think they warranted a tag since I already have A Lot.
> 
> I'm also a very big fan of Gabe being a father figure to Genji and Jesse so jot that down 
> 
> feedback is super appreciated!!! you can also find me on Tumblr at graveyardshiftreyes.tumblr.com


	2. Home

Touching down on land had never felt so good.   
  
Gabe grimaces as he waits for the transport door to open, sliding his hand over his neck. He really was getting old, if stiffness settled into his bones that easily nowadays.   
  
He walks into the bright overwatch building, smiling slightly at the sight that greets him.  
  
Ana and Angela come to meet him right away, Angela anxious and Ana amused. Reinhardt waves, looking pleased he’s come back in one piece, and next to him, looking stern, is their strike commander.  
  
Jack’s arms are folded behind him, and nothing in his posture gives off anything but cool professionalism. But Gabe can see how the line of his shoulders sags slightly, the frown pulling at the corners of his mouth and dark lines starting to show under his eyes.   
  
His poor sunshine, what were they doing to him?  
  
“You’re going to run out of luck one of these days, Gabriel.” Ana smirks, accepting the hug Gabe wraps her in. “I’m surprised you didn’t come back on a stretcher.”  
  
“Naw, that’s my job, ma'am.” Jesse drawls from behind him, happily hugging Ana back. “Gabe’s too old to take a bullet now, he’s passed the torch t’ me.”  
  
Jesse still can’t dodge when Gabe cuffs him upside the head. There’s no heat behind the punch, just enough to knock his hat off and make him pout. Brat.  
  
“I’m not too old to make you run laps until you pass out.” Gabe grunts. “Go get unpacked before I do.”  
  
Jesse shoulders his bag and picks up his hat, tipping it mockingly before he walks off.   
  
“Are you alright, Genji?” Angela’s voice is quiet behind Gabe, and he can see out of the corner of his eye her hand gently laid on his human arm.  
  
Genji grasps her hand, squeezing for a brief moment before dropping his hand. “I am fine. It wasn’t a dangerous mission at all.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” Jack has finally made it over, watching as Gabe is crushed in a hug by Reinhardt. As he wheezes and rubs his ribs, Gabe swears he sees Jack’s lips twitch into a brief smile.  
  
“We need to go over what happened on the mission.” His voice is stern, but his eyes are darting over Gabe’s face in worry. “Did you find evidence of genetic experimentation? If you did, we need to-”  
  
He stops, eyes widening a little as his eyes are drawn to a figure behind Gabe.   
  
Abeo has cautiously stepped into the light, looking around as the hangar starts to empty, his shoulders tense and tail swaying nervously. He clenches and unclenches his fists, drawing gazes from around the room; trapped by eyes, he doesn’t seem to know whether to bolt or stay where he is.   
  
Jack looks at Gabe, his brow furrowing almost immediately. “Gabe.” He says, voice slow. “What… who is that.”  
  
Gabe rubs his stiff neck (Christ, he needed a break), and looks at his new cargo. Abeo… really didn’t look human, did he. The eyes, the goddamn _tail_ … but it was more than that. He didn’t hold himself like a person would: he’d gone from one cage to a slightly bigger one and was ready to snap.

He probably should've planned this better.

“Jack… this is Abeo.” He says with a sigh. “He’s our proof.”   
  
——  
  
Gabe looks around jack’s office as he settles in a chair, lifting a brow slightly. It was smaller than he remembered, tv screens lining a wall showing the state of the news. Lucky for them, the world was still going to hell.   
  
“Gabe.” Jack is weary but trying to look stern, shutting his office door and striding back to Gabe’s chair. “We have no idea what that man is capable of. He could be a danger to the whole base-”  
  
“How have you been sleeping?” Gabe interrupts, reaching out and taking his hands.   
  
Jack’s brow twitches. “I’ve been sleeping fine. That’s not the point, Gabe. We’ve got no idea what he can do; we have no idea if it’s even safe to have him here.”  
  
“It’ll be fine, jack.” Gabe soothes, pulling him down into his lap. “I’ll keep him in the blackwatch base and train him there. He can’t be worse than Genji. I’ll even have Angela evaluate him and keep a guard on call. I can’t explain it, but I knew something was off about that place. The reports were right: they were trying too hard to hide something. And with the amount of genetic mutation visible in Abeo… there’s too much at stake not to investigate.”  
  
Jack frowns, but doesn’t rise from his lap. “And what if he kills you in your sleep before you can, huh?”  
  
“That’ll prove my point that there’s something wrong with him.” Gabe says with a smirk.  
  
“You being right isn’t what matters here.” Jack says dryly.  
  
Gabe looks surprised. “Me being right is always what matters, sunshine.”  
  
Jack still looks worried, so Gabe gently presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll keep a guard on him at all times. And I’ll be the one to talk to the UN when the time is come to take action. I’ll even let you set the size of my guard when we bust the place.”   
  
Jack finally cracks a smile, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “As long as you let me come to watch your six, I’ll be fine.”   
  
Gabe slips a hand through his hair, smiling as he traces patterns into the back of his skull. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
Reasonably placated, Jack melts into his husband’s arms, the tension he’s carried for weeks loosening as Gabriel moves from tracing his hair to stroking up and down his spine.

“… I haven’t been sleeping great.” He finally admits, causing Gabe to hum in acknowledgment. “Three press conferences, training the new recruits, three months of back to back blackwatch and overwatch missions to sort through….” Jack sighs, closing his eyes. “I could drop dead right now if the coffee wasn’t keeping me awake.”  
  
Gabe snorts, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Jesus, blondie, you’re burning those fumes pretty quick. Thought I was supposed to be the busy one.”  
  
“You’re not the one with the statue.” Jack says dryly, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s jaw. “… Can we just. Not talk about work for a while.” He sighs  
  
Gabe hums. He joked, but Jack was running himself too ragged. Overwatch was more of a commitment than the war, it seemed: everybody needed Jack to be the golden boy, the leader to soothe their fears and fight their demons for them. The wounds from the omnic crisis were still healing, and everyone wanted to see their heroes save the world.   
  
“Mama called the other day.” He presses a kiss behind Jack’s ear, taking in a breath laced with the fading scent of Jack’s aftershave. He smiles a little, feeling like he’s finally come home. “She wanted to know if we were still coming for your birthday.”  
  
Jack finally cracks a real smile, worm at the edges but bright enough to still make Gabe’s heart do a somersault in his chest. “I can’t believe I’m going to be 40.” He grumbles.  
  
“I know, time to find myself a younger man.” Gabe jokes, laughing as Jack smacks his chest.   
  
“You’re a dick.” Jack pouts. “I’m going to Dorado without you.”  
  
“Then how will you understand anybody?”  
  
“We’ve been married for 19 years Gabe.” Jack says, deadpan. “I can understand Spanish.”  
  
“I still think you’re faking.” Gabe says with a grin, pulling him into a kiss.   
  
Jack grumbles but wraps his arms around Gabe, pressing up against him as close as he can. Their kiss is sweet, unhurried, simple relief to be together again. Jack breaks away first, touching their foreheads together and smiling a little at him. “I love you.” He murmurs, kissing his lips softly.  
  
Gabe smiles, bumping their noses. “Mi amor.” He murmurs, kissing him in between each pet name. “Mi sol, mi cielo, mi corazón, te amo, te amo.”  
  
Jack blushes (like he always does when Gabe coos to him in Spanish), nuzzling up against him. They sit in silence for a while, Gabe simply holding him to his chest, just letting himself feel Jack’s heart beat near his own.  
  
“They’ll need a verbal statement.” Jack breaks the silence, playing with Gabe’s dog tags. “If you want to investigate the lab then you need to get Abeo to testify.”   
  
Gabe sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. Convincing a skittish human experiment to talk in front of an enormous government funded crowd, most of which wouldn’t believe him?   
  
“Fantastic. Great. I can’t wait.”  
  
—-  
  
The place smells…. Odd. It’s a swirl of people and sensation, more than his nose was used to. At least in the lab, it was a familiar mix of sweat and tears and blood that filled his nose.   
  
Here, it’s just… uncomfortable.   
  
Abeo looks up as the alpha- Gabriel- walks into the small holding cell outside his interrogation room. He shifts in his seat, the chains around his wrists to keep him in place clicking softly. He supposed he probably shouldn’t have snapped at the man who patted him down, but in his defense it had been a surprise.  
  
It was easy to reattach a finger anyway.   
  
Gabriel speaks to a blond man in the room, someone who smells like his mate. Abeo could hear them if he strained, but he was more concerned with the slow stretch of metal at his wrists, working his hands back and forth to free himself.  
  
He’d always been strong, but he didn’t have to let them know how much quite yet.  
  
The alpha- his name is Gabriel, use his name- steps into the room, sitting across from him and meeting his yellow eyes.   
  
Their hands are flat on the table, a quiet challenge between them as they will the other to blink first.   
  
“I’m giving you a choice, kid.” Gabriel breaks the silence, eyes unwavering. “I’ll let you go free, if that’s what you want. Or you can stay.”   
  
Abeo does his best to keep a straight face. There’s never a choice. “What will you do if I leave?”  
  
Gabe shrugs. “I’ve got a party to plan for my husband.”  
  
Abeo’s brows furrow slightly. He’s a good bluffer. “And if I stay?”  
  
Gabe looks at him. “You help us take down the place you came from.”  
  
Abeo’s ears perk. Why would he want to take the place down? He had visited specifically for the program, had taken Abeo and transferred the credits. Maybe there was more to him than Abeo could see.   
  
Or maybe he was just an extremely talented liar.   
  
Either way, he had taken off his muzzle on the transport back when he could’ve easily left him shackled. And he had no doubt if he tried to wander on his own he’d be taken in by the lab again. The question was, how long could he bluff if things turned bad?  
  
His tail flicks, and he blinks, slow and almost lazy.  
  
“Count me in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack love each other, really
> 
> Get ready for..... Exposition next
> 
> find me on tumblr @graveyardshiftreyes


	3. Warriors Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friendships are forged in flame

Gabriel is watching him closely, eyes on his face as he moves around the room. He doesn't want to look too eager, but the room is spacious and clean. He rubs the sheets between his fingers, finding them softer than anything he can remember feeling.

He wants to roll in his new bed, to scent it clearly so no one can take it away from him. But that wouldn't be appropriate now, so Abeo just straightens, looking at Gabriel.

It was odd: his mate- Jack Morrison- smelled like he rolled in Gabriel's clothes every day, and Gabriel smelled like he had one of Jack's shirts under his hoodie.

He wondered what it was like, to love someone so deeply that you carried the smell of them in your skin.

"This is all mine?" He asks quietly, sliding his fingers over the wooden dresser.

Gabe nods, crossing his arms as he watches him. "All yours." He hums, "You'll get a blackwatch account later. Funds to buy clothes and personal things too."

Abeo's ears perk, and his tail flicks happily despite himself. ".... thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

He does his best to stay calm, look indifferent. He doesn't want Gabriel to see how pleased he is, to have a room to himself. The base was still a foreign entity, he didn't want to give them any ammo against him.

Gabriel nods, watching him. "Get settled in. We have training in an hour and you need a physical."

Abeo stops, looks at him. "A physical? Like, with a doctor?"

Gabriel lifts a brow. "I sure don't know how to draw blood."

Abby is quiet, for too long of a moment. He knew there was a catch. "Fine by me." He says, leaning casually on the dresser. "Let me know when you need me."

Gabriel nods, shutting the door behind him. As the door closes he sags, tapping his nails nervously against the dresser. A doctor, tests...

So much for trust.

\----

The training room was like nothing he'd ever seen before: sleek lines and machines that come out of the walls. Abeo rubs his exposed shoulders (the sleeves in the borrowed uniform had ripped when he put them on, so he just tore them off), looking around the place.

The old training room had been an arena, dirt and broken glass from the guards, a hit to the floor as deadly as a slash from a foe. Here, it seems like...

Well. A room to train. Plain and simple.

He flexes his fingers in the gloves provided, and steps over the red line, it turning green as Abeo indicates he's ready to start. Jesse and Genji are already ready, rolling their shoulders and watching as the much larger man walks onto their field.

Abeo looks up, scanning the room, and catches the glint of a large window. Jack and Gabriel are there, as well as the larger man from the hangar, his good eye watching in interest. Two women, one recognizable as one who had hugged Gabriel but the other not the doctor from before, and someone who looks to be in command as well. The evaluating committee.

Abeo would give them the show they wanted, if so many people had come to see them.

"Training program Omega begins in five, four, three, two, one." The AI Athena says in a pleasant voice, and when the countdown ends the floor rocks under abeo's feet, nearly throwing him over.

The whole room as come alive, seemingly intent to kill. Omnics come from the walls, targeting the three agents. Abeo whirls and quickly finds himself, his nails growing long and sharp as he slashes and tears and crushes. The metal crunches like paper under his fingers, and even the moving platforms of the floor, shuddering up or jerking down suddenly can't stop how he moves. His ears are working overtime, senses alight as he stays a step ahead of the AI's attempts to catch him in danger.

He's struck by a bullet when dodging a falling pillar, but finds it only leaves a bruise, which heals in the moment it takes to take a breath. _They aren't trying to kill us._  he thinks, glancing at Gabriel in surprise.

He has to lunge to avoid a panel swiping down on him, and he uses the momentum of his roll to scale a pillar, settling on a ledge. Given a moment to breathe, he takes in the room. Gabriel and the others are watching in interest, the blackwatch commander looking very smug and Jack Morrison curious in his direction. His face heats a little, and he looks down to watch his fellow agents.

Jesse McCree is much faster than he looks, moving out of the way of the training bots like it's nothing more than a dance, firing his six shooter a lot more than he needs to. He looks almost at ease, firing shot after shot and causing bodies to hit the ground, his gun smoking more than he usually does. There's a smirk on his face, and it would seem like a game if not for the hard set of his eyes. Every shot counts, and he won't let himself miss. He rolls to the side to avoid a sniper shot, firing at the bot (spider like in design, it's sisters crawling along the walls to gain advantage over the agents) with enough accuracy to shatter it's head display and cause it to drop. He grins in victory, toothpick clamped firmly between his teeth, but has to duck when another shot whizzes overhead.

Abeo hides a smirk at a shot of "M' hat!"

Genji is moving like water across the battlefield, his sword a flash of silver across Abeo's sight as he cuts through his enemies. His eyes burn red as he moves, alive with a hate and fury Abeo can recognize. A helpless, burning fear that licks at your bones and threatens to consume you as much as it whispers strength to your soul. He throws a shuriken from seemingly nowhere, his human arm tight and precise as he moves. There's no playfulness in how he moves, only purpose as he whirls and comes back to back with his teammate.

"You gettin' slow, shimada?" Jesse taunts, pushing back against him to avoid a swinging pillar. "I'm counting forty for me, thirty for you!"

"Only because you were educated in a desert." Genji's tone is so cold Abeo can feel the bite of it from his perch. "I have forty five."

"Now hold on-"

Abeo would listen to the fight with amusement, the two bickered like pups, but a sharp smell catches his nose. It's sharp, hissing-

Gas.

A quick glance up confirms what Abeo already knows. A broken panel, unable to shut fully and a shuriken buried in a gas line above their heads, deflected by one of the larger tanks. All it would need was a spark, and they'd be dealing with something hotter in a few minutes.

A damaged sniper suddenly spies him, and it darts across the ceiling with several loud clicks, Jesse's gun firing before Abeo can shout a warning.

"You want to see forty, I'll give you forty, shimada!"

He sees the explosion before it happens, and he drops to the ground as Jesse's bullet connects. There's no time to move, he just drags the other two under him and shoves them together as tight as he can, wrapping them tight in his arms as fire erupts in the gleaming room.

\----

The world spins under Gabe's feet, and he feels like he's running through molasses as he races down to the training room, Jack hot on his heels.

The room is filled with mist, Athena's sprinklers kicking in as soon as the fire touches the ground, and Gabe slams a button on the wall, several fans activating to clear the room.

"Jesse?! Genji?!" Gabe calls, panic blooming in him when no one responds, moving towards the black lump directly under the broken panel.

There's a sickening crack, and the lump moves, arms unbending as it raises to its feet. The room smells like burnt meat, shuddering gasps coming from what Gabe realizes is Abeo.

Jesse falls on his butt with a thump, looking up wide eyed at the other man, Genji just as shocked as they process what exactly just happened.

Abeo sits, bowing his head as he breathes, slow and deep, ash falling from him as he does, the borrowed blackwatch shirt ruined in flame.

Gabe is about to call for a medic, a morgue, anything, when the man lets out a low moan of pain accompanied by a wet noise. Before their eyes his burnt skin shudders and twists, sliding off as it slowly heals. Brown skin creeps over exposed muscle and bone, and in the longest minutes of Gabe's life, the last of abeo's burnt skin is replaced and left smooth, untouched but for the scars that already existed.

".... You saved us." Jesse says, incredulously. "What the fuck. How did you survive that."

Genji simply stares, wondering what on earth Abeo was to heal from such an inferno.

"... You ever play that game again, I'm killing you both." Abeo finally grunts, looking up at them with tired, but still glittering gold eyes. "And I had fifty. So you both lost."

There's a pause, Gabriel watching his boys incredulously, and then Jesse shatters it by bursting out laughing, hitting a reluctantly grinning Abeo on the arm.

"You crazy son of a bitch, Abby, I want a recount!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen about that update schedule...... there isn't one
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Find me at graveyardshiftreyes.tumblr.com


	4. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and lies, that's how we were raised.

Things were.... different after the training room incident. 

Jesse (who had never treated him badly, per-say, more like someone to be wary around) was much more friendly. Genji was.... Well. Genji was Genji. Abby (that's what he was called now he guessed. Jesse said he felt like a tool using his full name all the time) couldn't blame him for being prickly. From what he gathered, the augmentation hadn't been entirely his choice: he knew how that felt. 

Now, the days bleeding into weeks bleeding into months, the blackwatch base was starting to feel like home. He still hadn't had a physical (he didn't like the look of the blackwatch doctor so he steered clear) but that was alright. Gabriel seemed more than impressed with his performance, and had started integrating him into missions. And it was... nice. Doing something, helping people; it was starting to feel like maybe he was meant for more than being a laboratory mistake. 

Especially after the last mission to Paris: Jesse still hadn't Gabriel live down being carried out of a burning building in the arms of his newest recruit. The commander hasn't exactly been happy either but he was more relieved to have his husband back; Jack was funny that way

"So, you being able to climb walls." They were stretched out over a couch in the rec area, Genji perched on the arm of the couch furthest from Jesse, Abby and Jesse's knees bumping as they both stretch out on the limited space. "That related to the cat stuff or can you just do that."

Jesse is chewing on a cigar, smoke curling up to the ceiling. He was lucky that he was Gabriel's favorite, as most people were admonished for smoking within the building. 

Abby snorts, leaning back and resting his arms around the back of the couch. "Why would I just be able to do that? That would be absolutely mental." 

Jesse laughs, blowing a smoke ring and gesturing to the breathing statue by Abby's arm. "Well, apparently Shimada can do that. You haven't seen it? It's crazy."

"Yeah well, lots of things about Genji are crazy." Abby says evenly, grinning at the other man. "Then again we don't have much room to talk. Who's the one who can kill four men with one bullet again?"

Jesse chuckles, stubbing out his cigar quickly as he hears footsteps approaching the room. "Yeah yeah, alright. You got me there."

Abby looks over at the sound of heels, his stomach suddenly twisting with nerves. 

The doctor was back. 

"Angie!" Jesse calls good naturedly, rolling off the couch to approach her, embracing her small form. "Where the hell have you been?"

The doctor, Angela, laughs, hugging him back. Her skin is tan, the tops of her cheeks and the tips of her ears pink with sunburn. She smells like dirt and sweat and dry air, masked to the average nose by the sweet lily scent she dabs behind her ears and on her neck; but Abby knows it's all covering up that sterile, clinical smell that sets his teeth on edge. 

"I had an emergency medical call in the Australian outback." Angela smiles warmly at McCree, tapping his nose with the exasperated fondness of a mother. "I thought I told you to quit smoking." 

"Aw, Angie, cmon. Can y' wait five minutes before you start bustin' my balls." McCree smirks, nudging her. 

"Never. You know that's not how I operate." Angela smirks. "Anyway, I'm not here for you. I hear I have a new patient?" 

Her smile is kind, but Abby still feels like his lungs have been twisted shut with a metal bar. She was a doctor, she was going to "examine" him; he wondered if the option to run was still on the table. 

He smiles because Jesse is looking at him expectantly, even Genji watching his face a little curiously. They clearly didn't see why they needed to be wary; maybe she had them on some kind of drug?

"I'm Angela Ziegler. It's nice to finally meet you, Abeo....?" Her voice trails off as she offers her hand to shake, looking at him like she expects something from him. Abby hesitates, then reaches out, engulfing her much larger hand with his own. Angela gasps softly like most people do, making Abby wonder if it's the size of him or the soft pads on his hand. 

"Just Abeo." He says quietly. "Everybody calls me Abby now anyway." He can smell the medicine on her, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as she smiles. She seems harmless but really who'd know better than him what a harmless looking doctor could do?

"Well, since apparently Gabriel doesn't listen to my limitations-" she rolls her eyes, looking exasperated- "I'd be happy to do your physical now." 

That was it; the question presses down on him like a weight, making him slowly lick his lips. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be anywhere near this doctor, but the others are looking at him like he's crazy. He opens his mouth, unsure of what's going to come out that's going to save his skin. 

"Alright, off your asses." Like his namesake, Gabriel sweeps in, Abby's saving grace, holding a data pad with a furrowed brow. "We've got a situation in Milan-" 

"Good morning, Gabriel." Angela's voice is sugary sweet and entirely fake, the lilt of her voice not even coming close to hiding the annoyance in her eyes. "Nice to see you." 

Gabriel's dark eyes go from surprised to worried to unruffled in under a second, which Abby can't help but be impressed by. Gabriel had a better poker face than Abby had imagined. 

"Hey Angie. Didn't know you were back." He says casually, patting her on the back. "Here to evaluate my new recruit?"

"Yes, I am." She says, lifting a brow. "I'm assuming he's very anxious to get out of the base. Since sending an agent on a mission without a physical, let alone an agent with extensive genetic modifications, is exceptionally illegal." 

To Gabriel's credit, he does look mildly sheepish. "Yeah, well, hurry up and clear him. We've got to get to Milan soon." 

Angela rolls her eyes, unable to smother a twitch of her lips. "I need to get unpacked and write up my report for Australia. Can you meet me in my lab in about two hours?"

Abby smiles, his stomach dropping even as he does. "Sure, doc. I'll be there." 

\---

The roof of the blackwatch base is quiet, peaceful, a north wind causing a lovely breeze over the helipad. 

Of course it's also off limits, but Abby had made quick work of the lock. The worst they could do was fire him, and it was clear that Gabriel didn't want him to go. 

Abby rounds the roof nervously, avoiding the sensors along the tiles as his tail slides across the stone. 

He couldn't steal a transport; it was too big and too noisy and everyone would see him go. He's considered running, but the woods were dense and he was sure they were lined with cameras and tranquilizer guns and they'd hunt him down in a second. 

He doesn't know why he let himself get comfortable here; of course they only wanted to dig under his skin again. A few fights to make sure he was as good as advertised then they cut him open, they inject poison into his veins and change him even more they were going to hurt him they were going to make him go insane he had to go he had to run he wasn't safe-

"If you're planning on jumping, I can tell you it's a very long fall." 

Abby starts out of his reverie, looking over as Genji speaks. The cyberninja is sitting on the edge of the roof, legs crossed as he watches Abby pace. How did he sneak up on him like that? How long has he been there? 

"How long have you been there?" He asks, and immediately feels stupid for asking. Why does it matter how long he's been there? He snuck up on him while he was panicking. It had been a stupid mistake, it could've gotten him killed.

"Only a few minutes." Genji watches him, his dark eyes glowing red. "Are you going to run?" 

Abby looks at him. "Are you here to stop me if I am?"

Genji shrugs, crossing his arms. "It is your choice if you run. I'm simply here because I'm curious if you'll survive the fall." 

Abby rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as well, matching his guarded stance. "Thanks for your concern." He says dryly. "Really appreciate it."

Genji looks at him, measuring him under his gaze. ".... I understand the feeling. Being reluctant around doctors." His voice is surprisingly gentle. "But Angela is a good person. She won't hurt you." 

Abby looks at him, nose twitching. Genji had no idea what he had been through, no idea why he hated doctors so much; but, then, nobody except the others in the lab would know, would they? 

"She intervened to save my life, and Gabriel gave me a purpose again." Genji suddenly speaks again, and Abby meets his eyes to find they're surprisingly soft as he studies Abby's form. "Whatever you are carrying... They can help you." 

Abby looks at him, measuring the other man this time. Maybe he'd gotten the wrong impression from the Shimada.... ".... Thanks, Genji." He murmurs. "Thought you were a lot more prickly than this." 

"I am." He sniffs. "I just don't feel like going on a mission with just McCree and Moira and Gabriel again and getting shot to hell. We need a tank to absorb most of the bullets."

Abby rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile. "Well, then I better get cleared pretty quick. Wouldn't want to get your pretty hair messed up."

Genji scoffs and rolls his eyes, but as he unfolds and heads for the door, Abby could swear there was the smallest smile lurking under his visor. 

\----

The examination table creaks in weak protest against Abby's weight, making his cheeks color. He tries to make himself smaller, but can't quite manage it.

Seems like blackwatch wasn't ready for a six foot eight two hundred and forty pound genetically modified black guy in their medical bay. 

Angela smiles kindly at him, setting down her clipboard. Her cheeks are still pink, but she smells clean, fresh. She's clearly taken a moment to make herself presentable, a sliver clip in her hair that glitters in the light whenever her ponytail moves. 

"I hope you don't mind, I asked doctor O'Deorain to assist." She says with a smile. "She's the resident expert in genetic modification and I want to be absolutely sure the missions won't put too much strain on your body." 

Moira gives him a thin smile, watching him with her two toned eyes intent on his form, glittering with interest. It reminds him of her cold stare, watching with eyes wide with malice as a needle slipped under his skin....

Abby swallows and looks away, but the gaze is still on him, trailing over his form. He curls his fists, pressing them to his legs. He can feel the tightening of the restraints on his wrists and biceps, starting to breathe in an uneasy rush. 

Angela's voice is far away, muffled in his ears under the rush of blood. This was a mistake, he needs to leave, they're going to hurt him, change him- 

There's a prick to his skin, and everything snaps. He won't, he won't let it happen to him again, he's stronger than this, stronger than them, he can run-

Angela's neck is like butter under his palm, nearly collapsing in the tight grip of his palm, a sweep of his thick arm sending Moira into the wall. He slams her easily into the metal table containing all her instruments, causing her syringes to shatter. Again and again, her body slams into the table, Abby's breath coming in hard gusts. They wouldn't hurt him, they wouldn't hurt him again, they wouldn't- 

Pain explodes in the back of his head, and everything goes dark. 

\---

Moira drops the broken pieces of the glass award that had previously occupied the shelf she had slammed into, moving to help Angela out from under the unconscious form of their newest recruit. "Interesting reaction." She hums. 

Angela winces, picking out the glass from her hair. Bruises are already forming on her throat, but she only gives them a cursory touch as she looks at Abby's form in shock. "Call Gabriel. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five month gap what five month gap
> 
> Enjoy guys and know I'm super hyped to write the next chapter it's going to be a lore bomb
> 
> Find me at graveyardshiftreyes.tumblr.com to yell at me for my work ethic


	5. Decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mildly nsfw so you've been warned
> 
> Find me at graveyardshiftreyes.tumblr.com

"Person of interest in Milan: sighted within the shopping district during fashion week. Presumed dangerous and..."

The letters on the data pad start to blur at the edges, making Reyes blink and squint at the writing in front of him. What the hell....?

He groans as light seems to dim in one of his eyes, grumbling as he pulls open his top drawer. The black pills Moira had given him "for emergencies" roll forward, gleaming ominously up at him. 

Reyes dry swallows a pill, grimacing as it burns its way down his throat. He blinks a few times, vision clearing up as the pill reaches its destination, unease suddenly turning his stomach. 

He was getting worse. He was already blind in one eye without Moira's "miracle" pills; now his hands were starting to shake, and he could feel his breath rattling in his lungs like he had a cold he couldn't shrug off. Maybe she wasn't really fixing him; maybe she was just priming him for a fall. 

Gabe tucks the pills away and sits back, rubbing his face. It had been months since this started happening, months since he had been sick. 

Since he started dying. 

Maybe he should tell Angela. Hell, maybe he should tell Jack. It wasn't fair to keep this from him, to pretend he wasn't as ill as he was. Pretend he wasn't dying by degrees. 

But, that was the whole point of hiring Moira wasn't it? To make sure she could keep him alive and strong. He doesn't think he can bare to see Jack's face when he realizes.... 

Gabe shakes his head, rubbing his face. No; no, Jack needed to keep it together. /He/ needed to keep it together. The world still needed them and it wouldn't help if he went to pieces. He could deal with this. He would be fine. 

The door rushes open, jolting Gabe out of his thoughts for the moment. Jack is standing across from his desk, a slight smile on his face and a basket on his arm. Gabe is suddenly glad he took his pill when he did: he didn't need Jack to see the cloudiness in his eye and start asking questions. 

"Morning stranger." Jack teases, setting the basket on his desk. "Heard you weren't sleeping so good so I thought I'd drop by and surprise you." 

Gabe smiles tiredly, leaning on the desk. "Gosh, you do spoil me." He teases, opening his arms as Jack comes around the table. Jack cups his face, kissing him sweet and slow like he's out of some kind of romance movie Gabe has totally not cried about.

Jack pulls back and looks at him, Gabe smoothing his thumbs over his cheeks. His sunshine was getting old; his blond hair was barely yellow anymore, white but still soft to the touch. His face was lined, a little more grim than he remembered. Jack was getting older, a man who had lived a full life and was maybe past his prime. He'd probably be looking at retirement soon if they had been in a regular line of work. 

Gabe's smile is soft, feeling warmth swell in his heart as he looks at the man he loves with every bit of him. "I ever tell you you're my dream guy, handsome?"

Jack's grin is still one hundred watt, and even after forty years it makes Gabe's heart flutter like a teenager. "Not nearly enough. But it sounds good every time you say it."

Jack kisses him again, and Gabe melts into his arms, finding it hard to keep himself up anymore. But then, Jack gathers him up in his arms, bracing himself against his warm chest. /I've got you./ his body whispers against Gabe's, heart strong and steady as he feels it beat against his chest. /I'm here./

The kiss grows warmer, more intimate, and Gabe feels heat starting to curl in his gut, letting out a soft gasp as Jack's teeth sink into his lip. He slides his hands over his chest, laughing breathlessly as Jack lifts him onto his desk. Jack presses his face into his neck, his body crowding into his space until all his senses are full of his husband.

"Tell me what's wrong." Jack murmurs, placing sweet kisses to his neck, unable to resist touching him even as his concern bleeds through. "You haven't been sleeping. Jesse tells me you're not eating." 

"Snitch." Gabe mumbles, kissing Jack's ear and nibbling his lobe. He pauses, sliding his hands down his back. He could tell him now; it was a good opening. He could tell him everything, all about his sickness, about how each day got a little harder to breathe, to walk, to even exist on base....

"I'm just a little stressed." Gabe sighs. "There's a lot more than just small rustling of gangs. Something's going on but I can't pin down what it is, and that makes me anxious that we won't be able to act in time. Just... making me feel paranoid."

The concern in Jack's eyes turns his belly. Not yet. Not yet. 

"My poor gabi." Jack hums, kissing his jaw. "Always so worried about everybody else..."

The warmth in Jack's voice makes his heart sink. 

"You worry too much. Let me take care of you." There's not much he can say to that; he just sighs as Jack pushes him back, biting his lip as he opens up his thick pants. 

For all the thought that had ever been spent on his body, Jack was the only one who had ever been good enough to memorize it. Even when he had figured out that Gabe was in the middle of his transition, he had done his best to ensure his body was at his best. 

Jack slides his tongue along his folds like he belongs between his thighs, and Gabe can only moan helplessly as his husband buries himself in the humid v of his crotch, lapping at his pussy like his life depends on it. The hard tension of work and his own mortality bleeds out of him, his shoulders going lack and belly growing tight as Jack latches onto his clit like a man possessed. 

It doesn't take very long at all for Gabe to come undone, gasping low and ragged as he does his best to squeeze the life out of Jack with his thighs. 

Jack, for his part, takes it like a champ, squeezing his thick thighs and pulling back, licking his lips (his face is soaked from his nose to his chin) and grinning wide.

Gabe smiles and pulls him in, kissing his wet lips with a low rumble. "Don't start something you can finish morrison." Gabe growls, yanking him in by his belt.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Gabe's door slides open in a rush, Jesse looking urgent. "Boss!" 

"What?!" Gabe snaps, "I swear this better be good Jesse McCree."

\---

Abby sits on the other side of the two way glass, looking remarkably calm for someone who nearly fractured the good doctor's skull. Glass still shimmers on his shoulders, and he has his head bowed. 

His broad hands are flat on the metal table, and the sight of the cuffs makes Gabe chew on his nail. 

"Is that really necessary." Gabe says quietly, watching his newest recruit. "I've been out on a bunch of missions with him. He's fine once he gets his anger out."

The guard frowns, shaking his head. "No can do, sir." He says seriously. "Containment protocol for imminent threats is crystal clear."

Gabe huffs, looking around at Jack. "You sure we aren't hiring omnics now? 'Cause this guy certainly has the attitude." 

Jack winces as the guard flushes with anger, frowning as he watches Abby through the glass. ".... he has a point Gabe. He could've broke Angela's neck and he bit four guards as they were restraining him."

Gabe's frown deepens, looking back at Abby. Something wasn't right; Abby had been cool under pressure for weeks, and all of a sudden he snaps and tries to kill someone?

"Anybody talk to him?" 

Jesse huffs, crossing his arms. "I don't think anybody else is trying to lose their heads, boss." 

Gabe sighs; Jesse's tone is nearly biting with how cold it is, rubbing his tired eyes. He should've stayed in his office with Jack.

"I'm going in there to talk to him." Gabe is tired yet firm, and the reaction is instant. 

"Gabe, you're not going to get /your/ neck broken-" "Boss, he'll take your head off, don't be stupid-"

He was going to develop a drinking habit, he really was, with all these people trying to tell him how to do his job. He brushes through Jack and Jesse easily, walking into the interrogation room.

Abby lifts his head, his eyes tired and remorseful, almost resigned. "How's the doctor?" 

His voice is quiet, softer than Gabe would expect. 

Gabe lifts a brow, pulling his chair out and doing his best to keep up that infamous Gabriel indifference. "She'll live." He said coolly, glancing up. They're being watched, he knows. 

Abby frowns, looking down. "... I don't care where you send me. Just don't send me back where you found me."

Gabe lifts a brow. "I paid for an agent. Not a loose canon who was going to try and kill my friends." His tone is cold, and he'd since if he wasn't working an angle. "I'm assuming you freaked on her because she was giving you a physical."

Abby is silent, but he slowly nods. Gabe tips his head: Abby was like a brick wall when he wanted to be. He had to dig a little harder.

"You volunteered for genetic modification and you can't handle a physical?"

The reaction is instant; Abby's shoulders tense, his head snapping up, eyes disbelieving. "You think I chose to be like this?"

Gabe keeps his cool, watching him carefully. "That's what the intel says about the place we picked you up from. Volunteer only."

Abby is incensed; he leans forward, shoulders bunched. "They kidnapped me. Tortured me. Turned me into a freak." He snaps his jaw, gold eyes bright with anger. "I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to be a monster." 

Gabe looks at him, quiet. Abby curls his fingers into fists, eyes wild and scared. "Please. They tortured me- tortured us. I don't care where you send me, just not there. Please." 

"..." Gabe rises, leaning forward and unshackling him. "Wait here." He says, voice quiet, kind. 

Gabe is met with an icy stare and two concerned ones, so he feels like his chances are good. "I'm bringing him back on the team." 

"You're kidding." Angela, somehow managing more than a croak. "Gabriel, he clearly needs extensive therapy. You can't just send him out into the field." 

"Besides, who's sayin' he won't just snap and attack one of us next time?" Jesse scowls. "I'm not keen on draggin' your corpse back to base since you brought in that guy."

Gabe gives him a look that would make a lesser man cower. "I don't recall you being so goddamn nervous about him when he saved your ass in the training room."

Jesse merely scowls, crossing his arms. "If you wanna bring him back it's your decision. But don't expect me to put my back to him." 

Gabe huffs, looking at Jack. "We put him out on the streets, he just hurts somebody worse and gets gunned down. He's been doing great on missions." He grimaces a little, glancing briefly at Jesse. "You know how I am with cases like this. I don't want him on the streets."

Jack and Angela still look concerned, and Gabe huffs. "Besides, we need him to testify, right? Kidnapping, medical experimentation? We want these people off the map."

Jack looks at him, brows knit with concern. ".... I trust you Gabe. I have no objection but..."

He looks at the man in the interrogation room; the fight has gone out of him, head bowed as he waits for a verdict. 

"He's not harmless. Just be careful with him." 

Gabe sighs, nodding. He turns, stepping back into the light of Abby's cell, hoping to god this wouldn't be another thing to bite him in the ass. 

"Get suited up. We're going to Milan."


End file.
